Before I Fall
by Oi Uchi
Summary: She was slowly slipping away. She was slowly turning away. She was slowly killing herself inside...until he came along. [[NejiSaku]]


**Author's Notes:**

Hey! I just wanted to try a new story. Anyway, please give it a try? Because I just want to really improve so I thought writing stories would help me. So, starting now...I wanted to thank you for even clicking this story! So, it wouldn't hurt to read a little bit of work, right? Ehehe...Okay...Never mind. Oh and, this story starts at about December. I know it's not Christmas but, hey! This is fanfiction. Hehe.

So, this chapter is just a prologue. So, it's not that long yet.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto and the other characters.

**Story Title: **

Before I Fall

**Story Summary:**

She was slowly slipping away. She was slowly turning away. She was slowly killing herself inside...until he came along. NejiSaku

**Chapter Title:**

Prologue

**Chapter Summary:**

Haruno Sakura thinks about what had happened since he left. But hey, what's taking her ice cream so long?

* * *

It was a very cozy atmosphere as the heat it emitted from the fire slowly warmed the small room, making its temperature different from the one outside. It had nothing but four walls, simple four walls that were made out of wood, which added detail and entranced more customers to enter. Chairs were covered with a very comfortable material and tables were dressed with light blue material which didn't make it too colorful or too dull to the eye.

People went in and out of the shop, each buying their own choice of flavor to satisfy their needs. Some came in with their family, others with their lovers, and mostly with their friends. This certain place was known for the wonderful ice cream they sell, which had a lot of flavors that no other ice cream shop could top. Yes, this shop certainly made its own name.

But then, there is quite a small change of scenery. In almost every table, there were at least two people occupying it. Almost, except one table near the window. This table seemed as if it belonged to her. If people didn't know better, they'd say she lives in the ice cream shop, as she was seen regularly, sitting at 'her' table. But of course, people knew better. They knew about her.

The girl sat quietly in her corner as she was currently playing with the spoon on her table. She stared out of the window, watching the people as they came in and out of shops. She smiled lightly as she turned back to the spoon she was playing with.

_Christmas shopping..._

She frowned a little as she remembered that she still had to finish her Christmas shopping. But who could blame her? The weather was too cold, and the snow wasn't helping. Most people would just love to laze around, not minding other people's businesses.

She shifted in her sit as her thoughts pondered over a certain lazy genius. She chuckled inwardly as she recalled what her bestfriend had recently told her when she came by to visit her apartment.

_"He's too lazy for his own good! He won't even lift a finger to help me with my Christmas shopping, or finish his own! I swear, he just won't get out of bed...I think I'm gonna try the old water trick to wake him up. What do you think!"_

It was amazing to her that Shikamaru had managed to ask her out. She thought of the possibilities at how it happened, when usually, he find girls quite troublesome. She smiled at the wonders of her bestfriend. It was amazing how love could change people, even a little. She can't help but be amazed at how love could really change some people.

Suddenly, her eyes dropped as she stopped playing with the spoon in front of her. Her long pink hair framed her face like a curtain as she bowed down her head, staring at the empty seat in front of her. Her emerald eyes suddenly darkened as she looked down.

She can't help but remember Team Seven. Ever since he left, they had broken up as Naruto went to train with Jiraiya while she was under the Godaime. While he...he left their village in order to be stronger, and then probably, finish his ultimate goal to kill his brother.

_Finish his ultimate goal my ass...that's all he cares about. He even managed to betray his own village, to leave Kakashi-sensei...Naruto...and me..._

Bitter thoughts surrounded her mind. She told him that she loved him when she was twelve. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder...was she sure at the time that it was love? She couldn't feel it anymore. She was tired of feeling it everyday. The pain, the betrayal, the rejection...everything.

She unknowingly gave up on him, as she slowly told herself that he'd never love her back. It was indeed true that love changes people. Yet, it never did really say all for the best, did it? Before, when he was still at the village, she was cheerful and feisty. She was very hyper and it was like she had an endless energy.

Yet, when he left the village...a darker aura began to surround her. She couldn't manage a real genuine smile. She was driven mad as she waited for him, staring at the gates of Konoha from time to time. She was determined. She wanted him to see her first when he came back...if he ever does come back. But it didn't come. It didn't.

After a long wait, the time came when she noticed her lack of strength compared to the others. She then told herself that she couldn't focus her life on him no longer. She needed to learn how to face reality. Reality was he would never come back. It hurt her, yet she knew it was the truth. With all her will, she had managed to turn away from the gates of Konoha, and walk away from it. With every painful step, she was debating with herself whether she should turn back or continue moving forward.

Yet as she looked at her village, she knew that she'd have to walk away from the gates of Konoha. And she did. With the simple gesture, she had managed to let go of many things. Unexpectedly, she had managed to let go of her love for Sasuke.

She then took her training with the Godaime seriously, and slowly by slowly, she became a very good medic-nin and she had amazing strength, surely driven from the teachings of the Godaime herself.

_At least I got something out of it..._

Indeed, but never did a true smile come out of her from then on. Who could help her? Who could pick her up from the hole that she has fallen into? Who could slowly mend her broken wings and help her fly again?

_No one. _She thought as she closed her eyes for a moment and opened it again. She stopped her train of thoughts and turned back to playing with her spoon before she looked up and around the shop. She noticed that there were quite a few people. Less than usual, actually. It was probably because of the snow. Or maybe they were just too lazy to actually walk around and eat.

Sakura suddenly frowned as she stared at her spoon.

_...and where the heck is my ice cream?_

* * *

To be continued?


End file.
